Fanfiction
by Sweg Life
Summary: Six 9th graders band together to write a book worthy of winning their state writing competition. Grand Prize  25,000 dollars. But between the lines of the book lies drama worthy of a story.
1. Prologue

**Looks like I'm catching a second wind. Or third wind since this is the third time I left. Anyway, the reason I left is three reasons.**

**My father left (don't feel bad, it's a long time coming).**

**I was (and am) writing a story to get published.**

**The thing is I'm missing this, and I can't get recognition from something that is unpublished, so I'm turning to you guys to help me out. I'm no longer writing this as it got deleted, so I'm turning it into a Fanfiction story! Called Fanfiction. Huh you see. Anyway I figured if people on here like, so will other people. I created characters, but I'm converting them to P and F characters. Surprisingly, wasn't that tough. Hm.**

**That's the end, enjoy Fanfiction.**

* * *

><p><em>The moon rose over the hills and the clouds were becoming invisible. For a second, the two just looked up at the sky at their last look of the Heights before setting off. Michael stood…<em>

"Isabella, I need your help! The washing machine is acting up again!"

"Can you give me a few minutes?" Isabella shouted and turned her head back to the computer monitor.

_Michael stood and grabbed the hand of his partner and…_

"Sweetie you know would but there is soap splashing everywhere!"

Isabella sighed and slid her fingers off of the keyboard. All she wanted was to get a few more words of her book, _The Heights, _in before school but another roadblock crossed her path. By the time she helped her foster mother with the washing machine, the bus would be on its way to pick her up to go to school.

And so her day began.

* * *

><p>The beginning of school is always the same. She waited out her time before study hall so she could go to the library and finish writing that part. And soon enough it came. Freedom Bridge High was a pretty nice school, nothing too terrible but nothing to good. The hallways craved for new paint as the old was now faded blue and had some pretty nasty things written on them.<p>

The double doors of the library were pretty standard as well, just a couple of faded white things blocking easy access.

Isabella walked through the doors and headed for the back of the library behind the bookshelves so no one could see her. Out of her backpack she pulled out her silver laptop and went to work.

_Michael grabbed the hand of his partner, Veronica, and pulled her up. _

"_I'm going to miss this place." She admitted._

_Michael scoffed. "We wouldn't have to leave if you didn't pull that robbery."_

"_I didn't know thattttttttttttttttttttt…_

Isabella looked to her left and noticed a boy moving his lips to the words on her laptop. When he came to the stop he looked at her.

"She didn't know what?"

"What are you doing?"

"Reading your story," The boy told her. "She didn't know what?"

"Why were you reading my story?"

He stood up and offered his hand to help her up. "I saw you sitting over here writing I was curious. She didn't know _what_?"

She refused his offer to help her up and used the wall behind her to pull herself up. "If you want to know you will have to wait and read it when it's published like everyone else."

She walked away quickly and left the boy wondering what in the world he did wrong.

Outside of the library Isabella rushed past Freedom Bridge's power couple, Ferb and Adyson. However they weren't really a couple but an agreement. Ferb gets to acknowledge Adyson as his girlfriend, and Adyson gets Ferb as sort of a personal slave. On its faced it sort of looks unbalanced, but one mention of 'I'm dating Adyson' gets you invites to everything.

Still, Ferb was kind of getting tired of the idea.

"Oh yes, I forgot I need you to get tickets for the new Titanic movie in 3D for me and Kevin got it?"

Ferb walked along without a reply.

"Ferb!"

"Huh? Oh yeah sure. I got it."

"You weren't listening."

"I know."

Adyson shook her head. "Let me start again-"

"No! I mean I got it. I'll get you the ticket to Titanic-"

"Two tickets! I'm going with Kevin."

Ferb sighed. "Okay, two tickets then."

"Thanks sweetie." She kissed him on the forehead and ran off.

Ferb just sighed again. He looked up and noticed he was in front of the library. Might as well delve into a book.

He walked in and spotted his friend at the table in the middle of the large room.

Ferb walked over and sat down. "Hey Phineas."

"Hey Ferb. What are you doing here, shouldn't you be spending time taking orders from your master."

"Shut it."

"Sorry, I'm just trying to help you out."

"Stop."

"Fine."

Phineas looked back down at his book, knowing he wasn't going to stop. "Why do you put yourself through that?"

Ferb just glared at him.

"I'm just curious. Anyone else would've broken it off by now. You think Django Brown would put himself through that?" He pointed across the library to Django who was calmly reading his book at a separate table.

Ferb's eyes softened a little.

"Don't tell me."

Ferb shrugged.

Phineas quieted his voice a little and leaned across the table. "If she was going to come around she would've done it already."

Ferb glared at him again. Phineas eased up.

"Just saying."

And the both of them went back to reading their books.

* * *

><p>Isabella headed to the library to finish this pivotal scene with no distractions, and this was an excellent place to do it. First, she erased all the random T's that she put last time at the surprise of that boy who interrupted her and went on.<p>

"_I didn't know that…"_

Isabella frowned and laid her head on the library's desk. "You've got to be kidding me writer's block."

"Hey it's you!" Phineas said seeing Isabella writing.

"Oh great."

Phineas smiled and sat down across from her. "Awesome, good to know you're happy to see me. Anyway, how is the story going?"

"Not that it's any of your business, but I'm stuck."

"Oh I can help you."

He grabbed the computer and looked the story over.

"No I've got it." Isabella reached for her computed but Phineas pulled it away onto his lap.

"Let me."

He started hammering away on the keys and typing and backspacing letters. After about ten minutes of this, he finally stopped and gave the computer back. "And there you go."

"Yes thank you for wasting my time."

Phineas' phone buzzed signaling a text message. "Look at that, I have to leave anyway. My friend needs to borrow some money. Better not be about Adyson."

Phineas got up and left Isabella at her table. She looked at her laptop's screen. She knew she was just going delete what he wrote anyway, so she decided to read it to see the monstrosity.

"_I didn't know that this was going to happen! If I did do you think I would've done it!"_

_Michael scoffed again and turned from her. She ran toward him and turned him around. "Hey, we are in this together. You had as much to do with that robbery as I did, if you are such a saint you would've stopped me. We are in this __**together."**_

_Michael stared at her sudden fury. Her blue eyes burned and shined in such a weird, yet beautiful way. The earth stood still for a moment._

"_Let's go." Veronica commanded._

_Taking to her words, he did._

Isabella stared at the screen. She looked at the door to library again to make sure that he was gone. Once she was sure he was gone, she put her fingers on the trackpad. She pushed her fingers down on it clicking Save.

* * *

><p><strong>That was sort of a prologue. The next chapters will be longer. Anyway, hope you enjoyed. Review, and stick around for the drama coming around Fanfiction. <strong>


	2. Fiction of Recruiting

**Sorry this took so long. I recently started on MW2 so that when I get MW3 through Gamefly I can say I played the previous game. Anyway:**

**WordNerb93: Thanks and I'm going to try to keep them as original as possible, but some points they might slip. But thanks and hope you read on. :)**

**AlphaBetaSoup: Thanks very much! Hope you read on! :)**

* * *

><p>Isabella walked back to her home, the orphanage on Axe Lane. It was a pretty beat up house, yet it was livable. She was there since birth, and she never met her parents. The only bright side was it really didn't matter. She found a new home and she had a new family.<p>

She walked in and standing in the doorway was Buford with gloves on and a dishrag. "Where you going to leave the chores to me?"

Isabella chuckled and slid her book bag off her arm. "Course not."

They both moved to the kitchen and started working silently on their chores. While she was circle wiping a plate Isabella thought of a question. "Can I ask you something about this boy-"

"Let me stop you there. If this question contains anything about love or crushes or something, not only will I ignore you but I'm going to leave and you'll be forced to do these by yourself."

"No it's not that."

Buford snorted. "Good, I a year younger than you I don't need your high school crap yet. Not that middle school is that different."

"Okay I'm going to ask the question now."

"That'd be best."

"This guy saw me writing today and I had a little bit of writer's block, so he grabbed my laptop and he wrote me out of it."

Buford kept scrubbing. "So?"

"Well, it was excellent. I mean I've been writing on _The Heights_ for almost six months now, pouring my heart into it to come up with good stuff. And he came along and in ten minutes, wrote something that was better than everything else."

"Maybe you need a break."

Isabella looked at him. "What does that mean?"

Buford put the plate he was washing down and tore his gloves off. "I'm saying maybe you don't need to be so uptight about these things. Maybe it's time you get a writing partner. Someone to help you out and improve your story. He sounds like a pretty good candidate."

"Hm." Isabella gave.

"Anyway, I'm finished. Good luck."

Buford walked off and gave Isabella something she needed to do tomorrow.

* * *

><p>In the library during study hall, as usual Ferb went through his sermon given by Adyson and was now relaxing with a book while Phineas was hanging out with his feet on the table. In came Isabella who had her to slow her speed due to the very irritable librarian. She made her way to the table Phineas was sitting in and said what she needed to say.<p>

"Okay look, yesterday you wrote an excellent scene in The Heights that not only brought me out of my writer's block, but opened up tons of new places that I can now go with the story. However due to outside advice, I've been told I could benefit from a writing partner. So what do you say?"

Phineas looked around. "Uh."

Ferb was equally shocked but kept silent.

Isabella then turned to him. "Oh I didn't see you there, nice to meet you."

Ferb nodded still confused.

"Well?"

"Sure why not."

Isabella sighed and sat back. "Good. Now, what is your name again?"

* * *

><p>Django Brown was walking home from Freedom Bridge much to his chagrin. Not that it was a big thing, he just hated home. His family was different. He lived with his mother while his father lived in many different places due to his job as a lawyer for a huge car company. However when he does come home it is really nothing special. The only good thing is his family was sort of rich. Which of course is an automatic hyper jump to popularity. But Django was not popular. He hid his wealth. If people weren't going to like him for who he was, then he would have no friends. Which is what happened.<p>

The house he lived in was a normal two story yellow house. Inside however was the land of no creativity. One thing his mother didn't believe in was creativity. Extracurricular anything was band due to his mother fear of his grades dropping.

He walked inside and saw his mother sitting at the dinner table.

"Hello dear." His mother greeted him.

"Hey mom."

"How was school?"

"Normal."

His mother nodded as Django fled upstairs to his room. The place where creativity was all that existed. He had artwork hung on the walls when he opened the door music played and the center of it all. Ten animals. Five cats, four dogs and a lizard. That was his outlet. When he was blue they were always there to comfort him.

His room made him happy.

* * *

><p>Freedom Bridge was bustling the next day due to some very exciting news. The age limit for National Writing Association's Annual Contest has officially been lowered to include all high school students. But that wasn't the part that made everyone so excited. What got people scrambling their brains for ideas was the twenty-five thousand dollar prize you get if you win. Plus national recognition and the possibility of getting your work published. And the contest was only three months long. The quickest, legalist get rich quick scheme to date.<p>

Django was a large follower of the contest. He wasn't a writer, he was an artist. Looking for that one person who needs an illustrator in their book. But so far no applicants. He eyed the signup sheet being monitored by a teacher as Phineas who was clutching Isabella's wrist sped past him.

"Where are we going?" Isabella asked.

"Right here!" Phineas pointed. "Behold the key to getting your book published!"

Isabella looked around due to the fact that there was no large sign explaining what was going on. "I'm lost."

He sighed and grabbed her wrist again and pulled her over to the signup sheet. He printed his name and directed her to print her own. The teacher looked at the paper. "You're entering as partners?"

"No not just us," Phineas corrected. "We have an entire team."

"We do?"

"Yes we do. They just aren't recruited yet. So just keep it open for us."

The teacher grunted and laid his head down back on the table.

After walking away from him Isabella was curious. "What's this about a team?"

"Hold on I'll explain when we get to the library."

"What's at the library?"

"While I admire your curiosity I'm going to need you to keep quiet for a few seconds."

Isabella gave a mixture of a scoff and a chuckle due to her mixed reaction to his comment.

At the library Ferb was sitting in their usual table, and he was then joined by the two writing partners.

"Ferb you know Isabella."

Ferb gave her a nod and Isabella returned it.

"Here is the deal. We all have a common goal in this. Isabella wants a book published, and with winning this competition, that is almost guaranteed. I need the money because, well I just need money. And Ferb with winning this competition you will gain complete popularity, allowing you to dump the bane of life on Earth. However, this Writing Competition is national. We don't know what we are up against. I say we get a team together, and we could blow this thing out of the water. Deal?"

Isabella and Ferb looked at each other, both confused yet intrigued. The prize was difficult to reach, but in the end worth it.

"I don't know," Isabella admitted. "I just learned about his five minutes ago, I can't go along with this until I get more info."

"Agreed."

Phineas looked displeased but was ready to make some sort of agreement. "Okay, that makes sense. For now, let's get some feelers out on a team we can start with-"

"See like that," Isabella interrupted. "Who do we need on this 'team' and how many people?"

"As much as we need until we can officially say, anymore people and we will ruin this production," Phineas gave. "And as regards to whom, we need writers. Someone who is skilled in one area we aren't."

They all looked to the side of their table and noticed Django listening intently. "Sorry, don't mean to pry. I noticed you were entering the contest."

"Yes. Are you a writer?"

"Not per se, but I can draw. Lots of good books have art in them. I can also make your character designs."

Phineas looked at him. Maybe an artist wouldn't be the worst thing. "Well that was easier than I thought. See first recruit. This is going to be easy."

* * *

><p><strong>Later<strong>

Ferb was walking down the halls after his crucial meeting with his new partners to meet up with Adyson. When he thought about that instant popularity thing, it started to sound a lot better as he got closer to her. While he was walking down the hallway he looked and noticed Gretchen trying to get her locker open. A slight detour on his trip wouldn't be the worst thing.

He walked over to Gretchen and asked her what the problem was.

"Stupid thing keeps getting stuck," she said. "I already asked for a move but they won't let me."

Ferb looked at it and put his fingers under the lock. After the of course essential pull up he used his other hand to lift up the locker door itself causing it to fly open.

"Thanks Ferb." She said extra sweetly for him.

He kept to his silent nature and gave her a smile and was on his way. That did put him in a slightly better mood.

After walking a few minutes he met up with Adyson outside the school.

"Hey sweetie." Adyson said.

He gave her his trademark nod.

"I called because I wanted to ask you something, you know the…"

Ferb's mind drifted off as it usually did when he was talking to Adyson. During that time his mind raced through many different things. Like wondering what dinner will be tonight. Who's going to win the UEFA Cup? Gretchen looked pretty cute today. Then it hit him. The one thing that could get him off the hook for three whole months.

"Are you a writer?" Ferb asked.

"Huh?"

"Can you write?"

Adyson brushed her hair behind her ear in thought. "I guess so."

"I need you to enter the contest with me."

"That writing contest?" she said unenthusiastically. "I don't know. I'm not that good."

"Well, you'll have Phineas and Isabella to help."

She gave him a look of 'who in the world are they'. "Did they ask for me?"

Ferb shook his head. "They don't want you, I do. What do you say?"

Adyson flipped her bangs. "Sure, why not."

And thus, recruit number five.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm going to go window shopping on Amazon. See you guys later. :)<strong>


	3. Fiction of Behind the Scenes

**Hello!**

**WordNerb93: Thank you! I hope to get an actual version published but I'm taking a little break we are moving so I'm trying to keep my writing game going. Hope you read on! :)**

**Sesquipedalia****: Thanks for the reminder I will this chapter. Hope you read on and thank you! :)**

**AlphaBetaSoup: Thank you hope you read on! :)**

**Poster: Thanks and yeah I know. I had more description in the story, but when I converted it I didn't put it all back in there. It was much better before. If you do read on hopefully this and the next chapters will have much more description. No more slacking off. And about his pets, I can't change those I have to keep them I have a plan for them. Good to know that The Heights seems like a realistic story I was hoping it wasn't coming off as some ridiculous thing I threw together. Anyway, thanks and hope you read on! :)**

**phinbellafan2298****: Thank you! Hope you read on! :)**

**I do not own any of these characters. Just taking them out of their natural environment.**

* * *

><p>Ferb's house was in its normal mellow tone even with Phineas hanging out there. Everyone who entered it sort of calmed down. His room was deep blue color, with the occasional strands of lighter blue to make it look like the ocean. The floor was a matching blue color except in the middle of the room where he showed support to Arsenal, his favorite English soccer club. The red was probably the most out of place thing in the entire house. Otherwise the house was sort of perfect. Definitely much better than the noisy house of Phineas, so the duo hung around in Ferb's house more often. He had a small TV at the front of the room and a bunk bed for nights he can't get comfortable on one, he can move to the other. Today, the top bunk was being occupied by Phineas, while the bottom was occupied by Ferb.<p>

The house mixture of serene smells of flowers with names either boy barely remembered and other calming scents made Phineas drift off to sleep in the middle of his sentence. "Where was I now?"

Ferb sighed while he was looking at his laptop's screen and pressing the keys. "You were giving me a list of people I could dump Adyson for and I was ignoring you."

"Oh, that's right," Phineas said. He looked at his chest and noticed _The Hunger Games_ was face down on it. "Shall I continue while I read about Panem?"

Ferb sighed again and didn't say anything. Phineas took that as a yes and went on. And out came about twenty different people names and Ferb didn't pay attention to any of them.

"Holly, Milly, Gretchen…"

Ferb stopped and gave a pretty noticeable puff of air. It was like the name scared him purely to death.

"What's the matter?" Phineas asked.

"Nothing."

Phineas pursed his lips. "I don't think it was-"

He was interrupted by his text message ringtone, part of the theme to SpongeBob. He opened his phone. "I've got to go; apparently Isabella wants me for something that has to do with the contest."

He slung his feet off of the bunk bed and jumped down. He bent over and looked at Ferb who was still in a little of a dazed state. "See you later." Phineas ran out of the room.

Ferb waved goodbye and shook himself out of his state. He looked over at a picture of him and Adyson on his dresser beside his bed. The idea then came to him. He looked at his laptop again, pulled up his e-mail and started typing.

* * *

><p>Phineas walked toward the address Isabella texted him to go to, but when he got there he was not only shocked but was questioning his GPS. The house was yellow faded color and had splotches dirt and mess all over it. When he rang the doorbell it also sounded a little off. Almost immediately however it was opened by a little girl with raven black hair like Isabella's, however much shorter, cream brown eyes and a closed smile. "Can I help you?"<p>

"Is Isabella here?"

She nodded very quickly. "Izzy!"

Isabella walked down the stairs and the little girl skipped along. She motioned Phineas inside and he followed.

While walking up the stairs Phineas was contemplating the first words that should come out of his mouth. He didn't want to sound awkward but joking about the situation may give the wrong impression. He didn't have much time to think however because soon they were in what looked like the computer room. It wasn't much, just a small little place with white walls and two old looking computer chairs sitting in front of a pretty good looking computer.

"So," Phineas started. "This is a nice place."

Isabella chuckled. "You don't have to feel weird, I'm an orphan. Came to terms with it a long time ago."

Phineas breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh okay. I didn't want to say anything, um, wrong."

"Yep, it's fine."

Phineas nodded. "Great. Well what did you want to talk about?"

Isabella pulled up Microsoft Word on the desktop computer. "I wanted to go ahead and write the first part of the book for the contest."

Phineas looked confused. "Shouldn't we wait until we have the whole team together? And what happened to _The Heights_-"

"No!" Isabella exclaimed pretty loudly. "I mean, _The Heights _is a little outdated. We need to make something fresh."

Phineas could tell she was lying but he decided to leave it alone."So what then?"

"Today I was thinking we make up some characters and what kind of story it will be."

Phineas nodded and they got to work.

* * *

><p>Soon after Phineas left, Ferb was joined by Gretchen who is now known as the sixth recruit in their gang. Although it was an accident and will probably prove spur of the moment things should be avoided at all cost.<p>

When Phineas mentioned Gretchen in girls he could dump for Adyson, Ferb got to thinking. He looked at the picture of Adyson and remembered the reason he invited her for the group. It was so they could be closer, and maybe that would spark something that is a real relationship. But it just changed when Phineas mentioned Gretchen. His brain went into a thousand thoughts every millisecond and finally spewing out 'Invite her! This is your chance! If anything she'll think you're doing it to win a contest. Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it!' and the shouting overwhelmed him. So he sent an e-mail to Gretchen asking the same thing he asked Adyson.

Can you write?

He didn't know how he did it, but he turned this contest into a triangle about a completely different subject.

* * *

><p>"Phineas that is ridiculous!" Isabella exclaimed. "Why in the world would we write about trying to retrieve a cube?"<p>

"The cube is important to the survival of mankind!" Phineas screeched.

"The survival of mankind, never heard that before. We are trying to make something original here!"

"_The Heights_ is original! Why can't we just write that-"

"Because it's mine!" Isabella shouted. Phineas' expression changed. She calmed herself down. "I'm happy to do this contest with you, but I will not give away something I've been working on for six months to a bunch of other people I don't even know."

Phineas' expression softened. "Alright. We'll come up with a plot later. Let's just come up with some characters."

Isabella sighed. "Fine."

Many names were passed around about the lead character, and what gender he/she would be. Eventually Isabella won out and decided on a female lead after making the case that popular culture is turning to that much more often these days. The main character's name would be Charlotte and Isabella would represent her as her character. Phineas named his character Dexter who would act as the best friend, and much to Isabella's chagrin, Charlotte's eventual love interest.

Due to Isabella choosing the lead character, Phineas chose the plot and it was interesting. They were to locate a book and inside would be the key to defeating the main antagonist, Marak. The name would end up being _The Marak Book: Lost in Linlund. _Everything came together as the group project should.

* * *

><p>Django left his home with a backpack full of artwork and supplies in the middle of the afternoon to go to Freedom Bridge Park, his favorite spot to draw. Now he had something to work on. Phineas texted him after long discussion, they came up with two characters and an antagonist. They wanted him to draw and color a quick sketch based on the info they gave him so they could get a picture feel for what they were working with.<p>

The sun was setting so the sky was a fiery orange and the clouds looked beautifully purple as the day was giving into the night. Sometimes it was just nice to stare at it. Until of course you run into another person. He fell over and across from him was a very dolled up Adyson.

Django shook his head and untied his tongue as he looked at her. She was wearing a small amount of makeup that perfectly complimented light pink skin. Her chestnut brown hair was brushed down and her bangs were looking sort of like a brown cloud floating in an excellent way. Her makeup also brought out her olive green eyes and made them look like a sparkling diamond. That was all complemented by a black casual dress. All and all, she looked perfect.

"Sorry." Adyson stammered.

A high pitched noise of an unknown sort came out of Django's mouth. It made him embarrassed but put a small smile on her face. Eventually his voice reached his brain and he was able to speak correctly. "No, it was my fault."

He got up and offered his hand to her which she accepted. She came face to face with him which made his brain lose his voice again, though it regained it a lot quicker than last time. "Sorry Adyson."

She looked confused. "You know who I am?"

He nodded. "You don't know me though, but most people who go to Freedom Bridge know you."

Adyson couldn't help but smile in the fact that she was indeed as popular as she thought she was.

"Anyway," Django added. "I guess you have a date or something."

She nodded.

They both stood quietly for five minutes before Django spoke again. "Well have fun."

"I will. Thanks." She said and started on her way again. Before she got far she came across a folded up picture. She opened it and found a picture of a girl with blond hair, blue eyes, and a round face. Under her feet was the name 'Charlotte' and 'Django' written off to the side. It was a simple sketch with not much detail, but it still had a small hint of magnificence.

"Hold on!" She shouted to the boy walking off. "You must've dropped this."

He ran back to her and grabbed the drawing. "Oh thanks, I need to add some touch ups to this."

He was about to leave again before Adyson talked. "It's really good," she said. He looked back with a smile on his face. "You know, for a sketch."

Django thanked her, gave her a playful bow and ran off again.

Adyson smiled at him and went off on her date.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm really thankful for Poster's post. Things get easier when you describe, and it adds word count. Neat little trick. Hopefully this chapter is better than the rest. If not let me know. Hopefully this gave you a little insight on not only the story but the couples and the drama that waits.<strong>

**BY THE WAY! I saw that there is this character someone created name Emily Kinney who was created by someone to serve the purpose as a love interest for Ferb. Actually she it would be great if I could use her for this (if not though I'll just create an OC) so if anyone has any sort of knowledge on the creator of Emily let me know so I can contact them and ask their permission. I don't want to just use her then hear about it later. So yeah, that is important. But of course if you don't know, don't worry about it. **

**And also, had some inside jokes to myself here. Let me give you some insight.**

**The Marak Book is actually another book that I'm writing.**

**Retrieving a cube is a play on something I wrote when I was ten. Joke to myself there hehe.**

**The Hunger Games is by Suzanne Collins and I DON'T OWN IT! Anyway that comes from I just saw the movie and I'm currently reading the book.**

**Spongebob I ALSO DON'T OWN! The Spongebob thing was a play on the fact that P and F and Spongebob are like cartoon competitors. Gaah, if you don't get it oh well.**

**Again, I'm off to window shop on Amazon. Bye!**


	4. Fiction of Actual Dream Boat

**Hi!**

**WordNerb93****: Thank you I know, I will try not to. :)**

**ImmaRainbowNinja****: Yay! That's good I'm glad you like it hope you read on! :)**

**phinbellafan2298****: Thank you. That's terrible. Oh well, OC it is then. Hope you read on! :)**

**RomanianPrincess****: Thank you, hopefully every week. This is early because I'm on Spring Break. But yeah I should have a chapter once every week. Hope you read on! :)**

**BY THE WAY! I have the story info for this on my profile. It's at the bottom. For some reason the hyperlink doesn't work but if you want to see the theme song for the story it is on my profile what it is. So check that out.**

* * *

><p>School was very interest the next day for almost everyone involved in the group. With the beginning of the book's creation finished, Isabella and Phineas decided to hold off until they found more people to join their group before getting ahead of themselves. What they didn't know is Ferb had that all under control due to his impulse to invite two other people without permission, raising their group count to six. Django finished the sketch of both of the main characters of the <em>Marak Book<em>, Dexter and Charlotte and Adyson had possibly the worst date due to the fact she ended up fawning over Django the entire night in her head. Every time it came up it was followed by 'Django of all people'.

The only person with almost no drama yesterday was Gretchen. She was invited into the group but that was it. She didn't know how to follow up, or what exactly was going on. So when study hall came along, she went to the library to find Ferb and get some answers. She walked to the faded white doors of the library and entered. Inside it was pretty easy to tell it was cleaned up, the carpet was void of any mess and the brown bookshelves had the books stacked neatly where they were supposed to be. To the front of the library were the mess of tables, and smack dab in the middle was Ferb, arguing with Phineas and a girl Gretchen never met before.

She walked toward them nervously due to her shyness of meeting new people. Seeing Ferb calmed her down. As she got closer their words became clearer.

"Listen we needed a team and I got one, what's wrong with that?" Ferb asked.

"We don't even know who it is!" Isabella said.

Gretchen sped closer to them. "I'm one of them."

Ferb looked at her and motioned her to sit down. "See? And she said that she can write."

All of their eyes turned toward her. She nodded. "I can. But I don't know anything about what is going on. Isn't this contest supposed to be a big thing?"

"Yes." Phineas replied.

"Then why haven't we heard anything about it yet? Do we just write up anything?"

Ferb shook his head. "This is the beginning. This part isn't paid much attention to since there are about five hundred applicants. But once it's narrowed down to I believe the top fifty that's when we really start hearing back."

"For now we just need a convincing prologue and good characters to get us to the next round," Phineas said. "Now we are late, considering Ferb forgot to mention he already had a team laid out for us."

Ferb cowered but Gretchen came to his aid. "If you tell me what the story is about I can catch up quickly I promise."

"No, no, no," Isabella stopped the commotion. "First of all we need to have a little meeting so we can find out about our team; regroup and then we can officially start writing. Luckily yesterday Phineas and I bought us that team considering we have fifteen days before the deadline to come up with a three thousand word prologue, one chapter and a character outline."

All of them thought about their time epidemic. Isabella changed her words. "Instead we have to meet today, at the park right after school," she turned to Ferb. "Tell whoever your other recruit is the message."

The bell rung signaling an end to a now more controlled group's meeting.

* * *

><p>Again it was sundown and again it was a beautiful sight to see. The park was lit by the orange in the sky which made the ambience a little calmer. Five people of the group had already shown up and greeted each other, and despite the constant insist that they start, Isabella the now self proclaimed leader refused.<p>

The park was a long trek walking up a sidewalk that might as well been at a ninety degree angle and have a ladder to climb up but when you got there it was worth it. It was in a circular frame, had five tents spread across and inside had tables to sit inside. In the middle was the grand piece, a large white fountain that was extra special during sundown. The water sparkled as it danced into the air and fell back down again.

Adyson ended up being the late one and she came as a shock to everyone. Isabella gave her little interest, but gave her something since she would be working with her. Phineas gave a snort of derision, while Gretchen had a look mixture of shock and disappointment. Ferb had a nervous look at what the others were thinking and it ended up being Django who was the only one that was smiling.

When she got up she was extremely tired, but managed an apology for being late due to something of her mother's fault. Isabella waved it off and gave a group greeting.

She started. "It turns out we now have fifteen days to not only make some characters, but a prologue and a chapter that is good enough to move us onto the next round. What comes after that right now is pointless since we have nothing. Since we have six people," Isabella gave Ferb a glare. "I say we split into groups of two. I assume Phineas knows you all better," he nodded. "So I'll give it to him to decide."

Phineas looked at who he had to work with. The last thing he wanted to do was create any sort of conflict, which gave him his easiest first pair. "Ferb and Adyson."

They walked over to each other with a nonchalant look on both of their faces. Less drama indeed. However both Django and Gretchen seemed to be pretty upset. Which gave him his second and final pair. "Django and Gretchen which pairs me with Isabella."

The three of them all looked at Phineas. "What?"

He nodded. "That is my decision and since the boss handed control to me," he put his arm around Isabella who tried to shake him off to no avail. "That's what needs to happen."

Isabella sighed. "Fine. Now we need to pair with our groups and create a character for you. We've already created ours," Both of them held their pictures of their characters up. "Once you finish give a detailed analysis to Django and he'll draw it for you. We need this done tonight so let's hope you have a clear schedule."

Adyson raised her hand. "Actually I have-"

"We also need a central place to meet," Isabella interrupted. "I would say here but this is actually pretty far from where I live."

"Where do you live?" Django asked.

She gave her his address.

"That's pretty close to my house. And I know I live close to these guys. We can meet there."

The group consensus was 'yes'. Isabella nodded. "Good then we can check it out tomorrow. For now let's go and get this assignment done. Agreed?"

The all agreed and spread out to make their characters.

* * *

><p><strong>Django's Group<strong>

Django grabbed the key out of his pocket and started to unlock the door to his house. Before he opened it he turned to Gretchen. "Before we go in, if you are asked who you are say you're my study partner."

"Why?"

"My family isn't the best supporters of extracurricular activities. All forms of creativity are banned."

Gretchen looked confused. "Maybe we should go to my house then."

He shook his head. "Once we are upstairs it will be fine trust me. Um, are you allergic to cats?"

She shook her head.

"Dogs?"

She shook her head.

"Lizards?"

"I don't think they are allergenic."

"Perfect."

He opened the door and as usual his mother was sitting at the dinner table reading. "Hello dear."

"Hi mom. This is Gretchen."

She walked inside and waved.

"Nice to meet you." Gretchen said.

"We are just going upstairs to do school."

His mother nodded. Honestly he didn't expect to get out of that so easily.

They walked upstairs and Django prepared himself for Gretchen's reaction. He opened the door and music played.

"That's pretty cool AAH!" Gretchen screamed at the sight of the many animals hanging in Django's room.

Only five were inside at the time, three cats, one dog and the lizard but still it was an abundance that Gretchen wasn't used to.

"Why do you have so many animals?"

Django laughed. "They are my only outlet in a world full of no creativity. Of course them and my art."

Gretchen looked at all of the art hanging on the wall. They almost completely covered the blue wallpaper behind them. And it was pictures of everything. It was absolutely carefree. She was stunned.

"Do you like them?"

She nodded and was still looking around. She sat on his bed while Django took the computer chair. A cat jumped on her lap and lay down comfortably. She smiled and started to pet him.

"Yeah that's Kitty. She likes that sort of thing."

Gretchen smirked. "A cat named Kitty?"

"I named her when I was ten!"

Gretchen laughed. She softly stroked Kitty's fur and sighed. "Can I tell you something?"

Django was clicking some icons on the computer. "Sure."

"I wish I was put with Ferb."

Django chuckled and turned his chair. "You and Ferb?"

She nodded. "Why is that funny?"

Django turned his chair back. "Not funny, just interesting."

"I know you like Adyson."

Django's cheeks burned. "What?"

"I saw you were the only person who smiled when she came."

He sighed and admitted his defeat. "I saw her once and that was last night. She was-"

"I don't need to know!"

Django and Gretchen both smiled. "If we get our way things will work out huh?"

Django nodded. He stuck his hand out. "We'll get our way. Agreed?"

Gretchen's smile grew wider. She connected her hand with his. "Agreed."

And the first group would get along just fine.

* * *

><p><strong>Isabella's Group <strong>

"I just don't understand why you want to have a romance scene so early in the story." Isabella explained.

"Why shouldn't we? The book is going to be full of action anyway, and we are doing one of those stories that start at the end and then retell it from the beginning. It would make sense that in the beginning Charlotte and Dexter have a romance scene." Phineas told her.

"I don't know."

"What is it with you and romance scenes anyway?"

Isabella gave him a 'what are you talking about' look.

"The scene I helped you with was a potential romance scene when I first met you. And now you're protesting a light romance scene that absolutely goes with the book."

Isabella shrugged. "I don't know. I've never been good with those types of scenes."

Phineas smiled. "Well that's why you have a partner. I'll help you out."

He grabbed the second chair and sat down next to her. "Since this is when they are in the boat together, it would be perfect to add it here."

"That's the thing, I don't know how."

Phineas sighed. "Simple, just close your eyes and imagine the characters on the boat."

Isabella did and closed her eyes. She pictured the scene they were writing. They were in a place with a bunch of tall, colorless buildings they haven't described yet. The sun was beating down but the water was flowing through the streets. It was beautiful. The water was as clear as days and the sun made it even more perfect. She imagined the tiny boats the characters were supposed to be on.

They were those type of romantic boats made for two with the guy standing on top rowing them along. She tried to imagine the characters sitting there. When she finally put two beings in the boat she was surprised to see it wasn't the characters in the boat.

It was her and Phineas.

She tried her hardest to shake the memory and exchanged them for the actual characters but she couldn't. It was odd; it was like she was looking at herself. Like she was a third person looking down on herself.

The scene rolled on and she was forced to watch herself act out the scene with Phineas.

They were both sitting awkwardly in the boat forced to be so close to each other. Under the direction of both of them, the guy at the top was not singing just rowing along.

All of a sudden Phineas moved his arm and placed it around Isabella. The third person Isabella looked shocked along with the Isabella in the boat. The Isabella in the boat looked up at Phineas. At first he looked confused but then he noticed his arm.

"Oh sorry."

Isabella waved it off. "It's fine."

They sat awkwardly some more and looked at each other. Phineas finally talked. "I wasn't trying that thing where you put the arm-"

"I know you weren't." Isabella interrupted.

"It's just, I don't think you know-"

He was interrupted by the Isabella on the boat kissing him. Though she wasn't there, the third person Isabella felt it on her lips. Her cheeks were burning and her stomach was tingling. It was excellent. Finally when it was over the two on the boat looked at each other again.

"There," Isabella said. "Now we both feel awkward."

That was when the daydream ended. Isabella looked at her surroundings and saw Phineas sitting close to her. He had an excited look on his face. "Did you see it?"

Isabella nodded and put her hand on her lips. She looked at Phineas again and forced herself to start thinking straight.

"Yeah, I have the scene."

* * *

><p><strong>There. I was determined to have romance scene between those two in this chapter (no matter if it actually happened or not) and I did. Hopefully you enjoyed it. If you did let me know, if not let me know. See you later!<strong>


	5. Fiction of Not One But Two and UPS

**Hi!**

**WordNerb93****: Thank you that was the plan! Hope you read on! :)**

**ImmaRainbowNinja****: Thank you so much! I'm glad you like it! I think you'll enjoy this chapter too! Hope you read on! :)**

**AlphaBetaSoup****: Hooray, I'm glad it was good and people liked it. Hope you read on! :)**

**RoyallyScrewedOver****: Thank you sooo much! I will continue. Hope you read on! :)**

**RomanianPrincess****: Thank you and no I forgot to mention this. His mother is okay with the animals and the music and his room as long as HE is the one who takes care of it all. My fault I probably should've mentioned that. Hope you read on! :)**

**Coolguyforever****: Thank you hope you read on! :)**

**phinbellafan2298****: Thanks but I decided I'll just create an OC. It's not a big thing I just wanted to know. Hope you read on! :)**

**By the way guys, I'm getting a lot more reviews (yay for that by the way, don't stop keep them coming) so I'm not going to be able to reply to all of them. But I will make chapter dedications which will still give you credit for reviewing. So I just want to let you know I'm not ignoring you if I don't reply. **

**Okay, now enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Saturday<strong>

One week after the first romance scene being written, Isabella was forcing herself to think straight. The daydream she seemed to be constantly on her mind. It was nonstop and replaying itself over and over. She tried to fill her brain with other thoughts but nothing seemed to get through. She needed to do it soon too, because the deadline is in two days. They have only gotten so far as the first part of their story and despite the fact they thought it was pretty good, they still needed more to even compete in this competition.

Everyone did convert themselves into the type of writers they needed to be. They all created characters by the fifth day and Django were able to draw them all by the seventh. They finished the prologue yesterday to get an understanding of what the story was going to be about so now what was left was the first chapter. Time was against them though.

Ferb and Adyson were assigned writing the first part of chapter one due to the fact that everyone else has had a turn to start. Not that they asked for it and they were the last group to get their characters in. Anyone can easily tell they were not the best partners.

_Julie looked into the sky and saw the green flares being whisked and to the air and shaken by the wind. _

_She turned to Isaac. "I think they're in trouble."_

…

"Ferb!" Adyson yelped.

He was sitting on Adyson's bed reading _Catching Fire _when Adyson's voice made him jump. "What?"

"We agreed we would write our own character's lines. It's your turn."

Adyson's room was as some would say a 'color catastrophe' as the walls were yellow and had lines of pink and blue running across it. Her bed was light purple with matching blankets and sheets and she had a black TV in right by the entrance. It was weird but throughout it all she somehow made it connect to look strangely excellent.

"Right. What's happening?"

"Julie just saw the flares and told Isaac that she thinks they are in trouble."

Ferb gave a mixture of a scoff and snicker and opened his book again. "It's the beginning of the book. Why in the world would you jump into it like that?"

Adyson felt her anger rising. "Because we said that we would start with the action and then dive into the story deeper."

Ferb didn't respond.

Adyson grunted. "I hate when you do that."

Ferb didn't say anything.

Adyson grunted again. "Fine, I'm calling Isabella and telling her someone else has to start."

Ferb was about to let her until he thought about it. First he recruited two other people without their permission, and now he's not getting along with one of them would equal he is out. If not by Phineas then Isabella. And twenty-five thousand is a lot to give up because you can't get along with your partner.

"Wait!"

Adyson stopped clicking numbers.

Ferb sighed. "We can work it out. Let's just start from the beginning okay?"

Adyson looked at the screen again and put the phone down. "Okay."

They got to work. After they reached a stopping point Ferb started wondering.

"What are we going do?" He asked now laying on the floor watching the sun going down outside the window.

Adyson looked at him. "About what?"

"If we make it to the next stage. What are we going to say in the interview?"

She sat up in her bed. "Again, I don't-"

"About us," Ferb said. "The interviewer is going to want to know about our lives and this is national. Do you want the world to think we're together?"

Adyson laid her head against the headboard. "I don't know. We'll cross that when we get to it. If we get to it."

Ferb nodded and went back to silence. After a few minutes he got and started packing to leave.

"Where are you going?" Adyson asked.

He pointed to the window keeping silent. The sun was now completely gone for the day. "I'm starving."

Adyson laughed. "See you tomorrow then."

He nodded and left the room. Adyson's 'boyfriend'.

* * *

><p>The next day was nerve-racking for everyone. They had a day before the deadline and they had about one thousand words before it was ready for submission. Ferb and Adyson's efforts were absolutely helpful, but they still had much more to do. Isabella and Phineas decided to meet at noon to write the final part and then it would ready for submission.<p>

First Isabella made a stop at Gretchen's. Mostly because she wasn't thinking clearly no matter how hard she tried.

"And what you just haven't stopped thinking about it since it happened?" Gretchen asked her taking a bite out of her tuna sandwich.

Isabella shook her head. "Nope. I don't know what it is. I know I don't like Phineas. I just met him and he's more of my annoying partner than someone I'd be interested in. But the scene was so good and the setting was great, even though it was colorless. And the kiss, it was amazing."

Gretchen nodded. "It is a pretty good scene. You did a good job on it."

Isabella took a bite out of her tuna sandwich while Gretchen kept talking. "Maybe you can't keep your mind off it because you have nothing to replace it with. Give your mind something to replace it with and then you can put it to rest."

"Like what?"

Gretchen shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe something memorable. Another scene. Or you can fill it with nerves on whether or not we will make it. But I don't recommend that."

Isabella chuckled. "Something memorable. That might work," she looked at her watch. "I better go. Phineas is probably heading to my house now."

"Good luck." Gretchen said.

She was off.

* * *

><p>When Isabella finally got home it didn't take long for Phineas to get there. Now Phineas was known to most of everyone who lived there and was also liked by everyone too. But today was different. It was noon and Isabella warned everyone today was a day of work. Both of them will have to slave over a keyboard to write the best ending to a first chapter than anyone has ever done ever! So no distractions.<p>

However distracted was all Isabella was. Phineas had his mind on the story and Isabella had her mind on the same thing it was on for past week. While he was discussing where he thought the story should go, Isabella stopped him.

"Do you want to finish this chapter?" Isabella asked him.

He looked confused. "Um, yes."

"Alright," she swallowed hard. "Shut up and I'll explain later."

She pulled him in closer to her and kissed him. Neither of them was able to really enjoy it because the both of them had different things in mind. Phineas was trying to figure out what was going on and Isabella was just trying to get this thing out of her head. In other words, it wasn't good at all.

Once they pulled away both of them had weird looks on their faces. Phineas blinked and was still surprised at what happened and Isabella was trying to figure out if it worked.

And it didn't.

"What was that?" Phineas asked still shocked.

"I don't know, that should've worked it happened just like in the dream."

"What dream?"

Isabella explained to him the situation as promised.

"Maybe it didn't work because it wasn't like the dream at all."

Isabella fed him a 'huh?'

"In the dream you took me by surprise but at least you were serious. That was like you were in a play and just trying to get through the scene with a partner you don't even like."

"In other words?" Isabella asked.

"In other words,"

This time, he kissed her. He was serious as Isabella was in the dream. Her heart was beating out of her chest and was sent aflutter and her stomach was twisting and twirling in an excellent way. It left them both never wanting it to end and when it did it left them both wanting another.

Of course they didn't kiss again, but they both wanted to.

After it was finished they sat for a few seconds in silence. Finally Phineas spoke. "Did it work?"

Isabella nodded. Her lips were still tingling from her first kiss. She didn't even need to check. Her brain was cleared out.

* * *

><p>The next day was the deadline. After what happened at Isabella's yesterday it was good that everyone got a little break from each other. It would take at least a week before the results were in, but only about three days before the first cuts were leaked on the internet as they always are every year.<p>

The end of the first chapter turned out perfectly. Despite the heavy awkwardness that was in the room that day, it ended up turning in their favor. Both of them wanted to get away from each other as soon as possible, which led to them creating something almost perfect. But this was a national competition. You never know how good the other people were.

But for the first time in a week, none of the teens were focused on the competition. Phineas was focused on Isabella, and Isabella on Phineas. Django was hanging out with Gretchen, his new friend due to their mutual interest in the people in Ferb and Adyson's group. Ferb and Adyson were both focused on sleep which was something they both lost arguing with each other over that chapter.

Three days of the week past and there was a timer on the blog site that would leak the first cuts for the year. Five minutes before they were revealed.

Django was out with Adyson in a Starbucks with a large strawberry mango smoothie in front of him and a laptop with the site where the cuts would be leaked.

Three minutes until 6:00 PM and the unveiling.

"Are you excited?" Django asked her.

Adyson yawned. "No I'm tired."

Django chuckled. "Come on, twenty-five thousand dollars? Are you saying you not the least bit excited?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying."

One minute until 6:00.

"Here we go!" Django said.

Even Adyson started to succumb to the pressure of the time running out and was staring at the screen.

Thirty seconds.

Both of their hearts were beating out of their chests.

Ten seconds.

"Almost!"

Three seconds.

"Here it is!" Django said.

One second.

6:00 and nothing happened.

They looked at the screen and scrolled up and down.

"What happened?" Django asked her. "Where are the first cuts?"

* * *

><p>The UPS rolled around the corner and the man ran up to Isabella's house, dropped off a package and ran back into the truck.<p>

Isabella stepped outside, bent down and grabbed it. Her name was imprinted along with her address and some other stuff. She grabbed a knife and put her strength into pulling it so cut the tape.

She opened it and inside was a basket. It held an official copy of what looked to be their first chapter. It was stapled to pictures of the characters they created. She pulled it out and under it was a letter. It was extremely short so she peered at it.

_Get used to official manuscripts like this, because we have decided that you are in our top fifty! _

_Congrats,_

_Lem Kerriney_

_President of the National Writing Association_

_P.S. Good Luck!_

Isabella read over it again and smiled wide.

Phase one, complete.

* * *

><p><strong>There it is! I'll be honest with you; I didn't expect them to kiss twice in the same chapter. Don't think this is some regular thing where they just kiss and fall in love and that's it. These just happen to coincide. Plus I needed to extend the chapter. This is the first chapter that I actually finished in one day. Good too because this is a pretty big day for me. <strong>

**I got MW3 out of Redbox so I was forced to beat it in a day, then I finished the Hunger Games today too, gave my dog a bath and I'm going to be dog sitting for like a week and they are dropping her off tonight. So I wanted to get this done so I don't have to worry about it. **

**Hope you enjoyed!**


	6. Fiction of Interview

**Like I said, not going to go through all the reviews so I'm going to just address the big issues here.**

**YES I DID BEAT MW3 IN ONE DAY! It was tough but it was FUN! And yeah it is an excellent game totally worth it. Great fun. Great fun indeed.**

**Thank you, I'm glad you guys like the Phinbella and the romance and stuff. I was afraid it was absolutely horrible. Good to know I'm doing a good job! ;)**

**Alright.**

* * *

><p>Two weeks after being notified about making it into the top fifty, the group was getting extremely nervous due to the impending interviews coming up in two days. Ferb and Adyson were now always discussing what exactly they were going to tell the world in these interviews about each other now that the world will be watching their moves. It will be like a reality TV show. Sure there will be less cameras but the audience will be caught up in their lives a lot more than a normal person should be.<p>

Django decided to give her a break by taking her to Sonic. Luckily there is one within walking distance or 'biking distance' to be precise. Eating some food outside would be an excellent thing to get her mind off of drama.

"What's wrong?" Django asked noticing her dull mood.

"Nothing I'm just nervous about the interview." She lied. Both she and Ferb decided it would be best not to tell anyone yet until they have all the details worked out.

"Why? The whole school loves you I'm sure the world will too."

Even though that is not what she was worried about, that did make her smile. Still, she was noticeably upset. "I know what you need."

He stood up and threw his burger away. He motioned Adyson to follow him and they got on their bikes and rode away.

* * *

><p>The place he was taking her was pretty far off from where they lived but when she saw where they were going it was worth it. The place was full of graffiti art everywhere they turned. Even on the ground they rode over a mixture of colors that covered words. Django looked behind him and saw Adyson looking at the ground and around her so he directed her to keep following him.<p>

Finally they got to a skate pool that was covered with blue to make it look like there was water and in the middle was a sea monster shooting out of it.

"Here we are." Django said and got of his bike.

"Is this the illegal home of vandalism?" Adyson joked.

"No," Django chuckled. "This entire place is a skate park and the owner gave it away to street art. All of it is legal."

"Wow." Adyson said. She looked below her and saw some more art below her. "What are we doing here?"

Django motioned her to follow. "This is the most relaxing place ever, and since it's a Wednesday afternoon, no one is here. So you can just hang out for as long as you want and search through stuff."

"We can't make anything?"

Django shook his head. "My uncle has to buy me the cans and all of the safety equipment that goes along with it and I didn't bring any today."

They walked for a wall until they came across a wall. It was a mixture of colors that faded in and out from the top of the letters to the bottom. The sides were painted blue and the base color was bright red. It had splotches of spray paint that was an uneven pattern across the letters and the grey background of the wall complemented the mixture of color perfectly. It was great, but Adyson had no idea what it was.

"Uh. It's great." Adyson said.

Django looked at her. "You have no idea what it is do you?"

"Not a clue."

Django laughed. "It's my name."

Adyson gasped. "Wait, you did this?"

Django nodded.

Adyson got closer to it. She put her hand on it just to see if it was real. It just looked almost impossible that Django could do this. "How long did it take?"

"Six hours."

Adyson looked at him. "You spent six hours on this?"

Django shrugged. "It was my first one and I wanted it to be perfect. Besides I got to be away from home all day so I may have just stayed to admire it for a while."

Adyson just looked at it and smiled. It was actually excellent. Like it was done by a professional. Maybe it was because she enjoyed the fact that people could make excellent things out of what other people would call nothing, or the fact that they could draw her and it would be like looking in a mirror but Adyson had a thing for artists.

This piece of artwork may have made her fall for him. That and all of the other things he's drawn.

Django noticed quickly her change in demeanor but slowly picked up on why it changed exactly. While he was showing her more works she was moving closer to him and talking a lot more sweetly. That wasn't his plan but he was sure glad it worked.

By the end of the tour of the skate park they were holding hands and were practically on a date. They were sitting on one of the benches and talking when their eyes met.

Both of them started to move in slowly.

Django's heart started pounding out of his chest and his hands were shaky. His mind just started racing through all of the things that could possibly go wrong.

Then it all just stopped.

"I can't." Django said out of impulse.

Adyson stopped. "Why not?"

His brain started to correct him.

_Don't do this!_

"Because Ferb's my friend."

He gave a mental head slap at what he said but his conscience was congratulating him dearly on his actions. Nevertheless Django wanted to give his conscience a punch in the face for ruining this for him.

But Adyson's brain cleared too. She took a second to breathe and figure out exactly what was going on. She couldn't do this. Then came the empathy. Now she knew how Ferb felt forced to change how he moved just so he can keep up with this lie. Who cared if they were their high school's 'power couple' they didn't even like each other.

"Right."

Django looked at his shoes. "So…."

"I'm going to head home then." Adyson said.

Django nodded as she got off the bench. While she was walking she turned back around. "I need help getting back home."

Django smiled and got up. Adyson smiled with him and they walked, as friends, back to their bikes to head home.

Now, Adyson had her answer.

* * *

><p>The next day Isabella woke up and realized a crisis situation. Tomorrow was the day of the interview so she decided to go through her things for a nice dress to wear due to it being an extra formal event until she came to the realization that she had none.<p>

She racked her brain to realize that she never came across a real point in her life where she needed a formal dress. Any sort of event that required one she skipped. The last one that came to mind was a holiday party in the fifth grade, and hopefully that wouldn't fit anymore.

So she was forced to think on her feet and go to the one person who would have that sort of thing.

"Isabella," Adyson yawned. "What are you doing here?"

Due to the events of last night, Adyson was sleeping late so she could look good for the interviews the next day. Plus her brain was still scrambled about everything that happened. It was obviously reflected in her look as her hair was messy she was still in her pajamas and her bangs were flopped down to cover her entire face.

"Do you have a dress for tomorrow?" Isabella asked her.

"Of course."

"Would you happen to have a spare?"

* * *

><p>"I feel like a manikin." Isabella said glumly.<p>

"Well that's what happens when don't have a dress," Adyson retorted. "Besides I think we found one that should be fine."

She stepped out of the bathroom which was now a converted dressing room with a dark purple dress. It had a light layer of glitter that was not so much that looking into it would cause blindness but was also enough to be noticeable.

"Yeah, that'll do." Adyson said.

"You don't seem that impressed."

Adyson nodded. "I know. It's not finished yet. I'll get some accessories to add on so just hang on."

"How do you have the money for this stuff?"

"My dad is a chef. Head chef. At a very prestigious restaurant," Adyson stated proudly. "I've got to look good for all the banquets and junk that I have to go to. It's sort of like a blank check solely for fashion."

Isabella chuckled. "That sounds good."

"Much better than you think," Adyson smiled. "Alright. Hopefully you liked being a manikin because now you're about to be a doll."

* * *

><p>Phineas was tapping his feet and smelled the new car smell Candace's car had. He was dressed up nicely in a black suit with a long tie riding down his chest. He was wearing black pants to go along with it and though it was extremely uncomfortable, he looked nice so it was necessary.<p>

"You need to tell me where to turn, don't want to get lost." Candace directed him.

"Take the next left and you'll be there."

Today was the big day. The national interview. Today was Freedom Bridge's day with Colorado's day being Thursday. Different interviews are set up on different days in all of the different states that hold the top fifty and ten of them came from Freedom Bridge. It is set up so that you don't have to leave your home.

Candace made a huge turn at the left and came across the house.

"Uh." Candace looked around.

"Yeah I know. She's an orphan don't mention it when she gets in the car," Phineas said. "In fact, let's just keep quiet the entire time. The night is already nerve racking enough."

Candace chuckled. "You got it captain."

She came home from college for Phineas' big day and was volunteered against her will to drive everyone to Django's house which is where the station is that the limo will escort them to the interview site. It was truly a big thing.

Phineas got out of the car and walked toward Isabella's door. Right before he could knock she opened it and Phineas' stomach became a giant flower, leading as many butterflies inside that it possibly could.

Adyson's finishing touch worked wonders. Along with the purple dress her hair was noticeably fixed and brushed to make it round off perfectly and she was wearing makeup that made her dark blue eyes come out excellently. She was completely Adyson-fied.

"Um." Phineas stared with a blank expression on his face.

Isabella giggled. "Glad you like it. Now I know that wasn't an entire day wasted."

Instead of talking which he was obviously incapable of he just nodded. It took him a while to realize they still haven't moved toward the car. "Oh, uh. Okay, follow me."

"Alright."

They stood longer. Isabella looked at him. "Are you going to move?"

Phineas snapped out of his trance. "Right, yeah. Come on."

They headed toward the car for their next stop. Picking up Ferb. He was also dressed nicely in a black suit like Phineas' except he was displaying it a little more proudly. It was easy to see he was a lot more comfortable in the suit than Phineas was.

The next stop was Gretchen. Ferb's reaction was just as perfectly priceless as Phineas' but at least he had silence on his side due to the fact that he didn't talk much anyway. She was wearing an apple green dress with ruffles on the bottom and a bronze necklace. Her auburn hair was a little longer than usual and her glasses were replaced with contacts.

Finally there was Adyson. Despite the fact that Isabella was her protégé in the ways of fashion, she kept her spot as the master. She was wearing a light red dress that matched the flower beret in her hair. She had a small amount of blush on her cheeks and her lips looked almost enhanced with her lipstick. Her bangs well slightly lower than usual which was the perfect thing to do as it brought out her olive green eyes.

They were all brought to Django's and Candace gave him one last good luck before speeding off.

When they walked inside they were greeted by three dogs and two cats. On the stairs was Django was Django in a bright orange suit with the undershirt black like the other two boy's suits. He had a bowtie matching the shape and he sped down the stairs and directed them back outside.

"Don't!" Django said. "The animals will ruin you!"

Adyson snickered. "You look like the guy from Dumb and Dumber without the hat."

Django smiled. "I want to be flamboyant! Normal is for normal like these two."

Phineas and Ferb both looked playfully insulted.

"It doesn't matter since you're not going to be interviewed anyway." Phineas said.

"Sorry, can't risk it. If my mom finds out about this I'm kicked off for sure. As far as she knows you are my friends and you're taking me as a guest. Let's keep it that way please and redirect any questions about me."

They all nodded. After about fifteen minutes of waiting for the limo they all started to get bored.

"Do you think America will like us?" Gretchen asked out of both curiosity and boredom.

"Are you kidding?" Django said. "Three beautiful girls, two good looking guys and a devilishly handsome artist who are all in the ninth grade? America won't be able to get enough of us."

* * *

><p>The limo ride to the interview site was extremely fun, but it was just the beginning. Inside was the stage and what looked like thousands of people were standing up and cheering about the interviews.<p>

"Surprised everyone came for a book." Gretchen said.

Isabella sighed. "You know these things. They start as books then turn out to become movies and TV Shows. Everyone wants to be able to say they were there when it first started."

The limo pulled up and they were escorted out. The interviews had already started and they would be number six. Django left them quickly in waiting to join the audience.

There was a bunch of people running around behind the stage and directing them to different places. Finally someone came to address them.

"Alright let me tell you what's going on," the man started. "The point of these interviews is to let the audience know about both your book and yourself. You need to make yourself interesting because afterword people are going to vote on whom they like and what stories they want to continue in the competition. From here we narrow it down from the top fifty to the top twenty-five. Got it?"

The five nodded and the man walked off. Soon it was their turn and they were led to the stage.

When they walked on they were overrun by cheers and screams of the people. All five quickly looked to find Django who was easy to spot due to his suit. They sat in the chairs provided and looked at the man who would be interviewing them.

"Hello!" He exclaimed. "Why don't you go ahead and introduce yourselves?"

They went down the line and said each of their names.

"So, who is the leader in your group of writers?"

The entire group looked at Phineas and Isabella, and Phineas looked at Isabella. She raised her hand.

"Isabella is it?" She nodded. "What is your book, _The Marak Book: Lost in Linlund _about?"

She cleared her throat and put away her nerves. "Well, it's about his ragtag group of teens who search for a lost book. Inside of this book is the key to destroying Marak, the main antagonist."

"Well what is inside the book?"

Isabella chuckled. "You have to read to find out."

A collective gasp filled the stadium interview site. They all then cheered and applauded.

He asked a few more questions before getting one that really pushed them back. "Now, I know you guys are teens. So are there any relationships between any of you we should know about?"

The entire audience 'oohed' at the question.

Phineas and Isabella looked at each other and quickly turned their heads. Ferb looked at Adyson and mouthed 'It's your call'.

Adyson took a huge breath and answered.

"No, we're all just good friends."

The audience looked slightly disappointed but both Django and Gretchen had a smile on their faces. Ferb took a sigh of relief while the entire of population of Freedom Bridge High started choking on air.

As far as they were concerned, Ferb was just dumped.

* * *

><p><strong>I decided to stop it here since this is an extra long chapter anyway. I wanted to stray a little more towards another couple this time since the two chapters of Phinbella so that's where that came from. Again, real sorry about the makeup stuff. I'm a guy and I had to look up things about makeup I was hoping I never had to look up. :)<strong>

**See you guys next chapter.**


	7. Fiction of Disco

**I'm glad people liked the last chapter. Personally I didn't like it that much. But I made up for it with this chapter. Well, hopefully I did. I'm not sure we'll see. **

**I don't own Phineas and Ferb! **

**By the way this is based off That 70's Show's That Disco Episode. You should watch it good show. It's old though. But Nick Nite still shows it. They are in to showing shows from the 90's.**

**Oh and I don't know why I didn't ask about the makeup stuff. It just never came to me. Next time I will though.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Ever since the interview, Ferb's life has changed. Everyone is now apologizing in the hall for said 'humiliation' on live television. Despite that Ferb was feeling pretty good. For the first time in three years he was free to do whatever he wanted. Let's face it, anytime that happens it feels pretty good. Perfect timing too because he gets one week off from writing the book before the actual competition starts to give the audience time to vote for the top twenty-five.<p>

While walking in the hallway a girl by the name of Zelda approached Ferb. She was a small, blond haired girl with comforting sea green eyes and was wearing a blue shirt with the Pringles man in the middle and blue skinny jeans.

"Hey Ferb," she said sadly. Ferb was tempted to roll his eyes but knew he still had to play the part. "How are you doing?"

Ferb stifled a sob and wiggled his hand indicating 'so-so'.

Zelda frowned. "Sorry sweetie. I wish I didn't have to give this to you but Claire would kill me if I didn't."

She handed him a flyer for a dance. Disco themed dance to be precise. "It was actually a celebration that you guys made it. Kind of. Well not really but we would've mentioned you if it hadn't been for the incident at the interview."

Ferb scanned the page. Seemed interesting. And now that he was officially free this was the perfect time to go with anyone that he wanted. However he still played the role so he acted uninterested folded the paper up and put it in his pocket.

"I didn't expect you to want to come," Zelda mentioned. "Just I'm anti being killed."

Zelda wished him good luck and went off to inform more people about the dance. Meanwhile Ferb was off to tell his partners.

* * *

><p>Isabella's reaction to the interview was no less surprising than Ferb's. When she got to school she had about one hundred more friends than she did the day before. Majority of all of these friends were guys. To be exact, all of them were. Everyone guy who passed by her told her how great she looked during the interviews. All of the attention was pretty hard to stomach so she was forced to find anyone of her real friends to be next to so they can help shove everyone off. The first person she saw would be who she asked.<p>

Unfortunately it was Phineas.

Not that it was completely unfortunate, but he wasn't her first choice to spill all of the problems out with. But he would have to do.

"What's the matter?" He asked her.

"Nothing," Isabella replied. "Just walk with me."

She locked arms with him and led him forward. Despite the fact that she tried her hardest to make them look together it didn't drive off anyone. In fact it may have made things worse. What people were saying actually increased.

"See you at the dance!" One said.

"I'll find you at the dance tonight." Another said.

She didn't do a good job hiding the fact that she was about to puke. Phineas wasn't hiding his jealousy well either. Despite the fact that they weren't together and Phineas not wanting them to be together, necessarily, he didn't want to have to share his friend with whatever idiot wanted a chance with her.

He was wearing it on his face too since after another comment Isabella looked at him and noticed his facing turning different colors.

"Um, are you okay?"

He shook his head out of the trance. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Isabella peered at him and knew he wasn't fine but decided to drop it.

For Phineas, tonight was a deciding moment for the sake of Isabella. And all the idiots who thought they had a shot with her.

* * *

><p>The day for Adyson and Django was extremely awkward for the both of them. Not only were they still recovering from what happened the day yesterday but they were still recovering from yesterday. Neither of them really was enthusiastic to talk about what exactly was going to happen now between the two of them despite the fact that they almost kissed. Plus Adyson seemed like sort of the bad person in everything that happened.<p>

The school reaction was complex in its own little way. In the end everyone took a side and though every ten minutes you'd come across a person who agreed with Adyson but the rest of the school was pretty much against her. Django was still on the fence too since he still believed that they were actually together.

Things were just awkward, that was pretty much all there is to it. Ferb's news of the dance came as a relief to them like they were drowning in the ocean. He threw them a life preserver, a flyer for a dance.

While they were there, talking wouldn't even be a problem.

* * *

><p>Gretchen's day was excellent. Since she was already middle class when it came to social status nothing really changed in that department. What was excellent about her day was Ferb's news. Gretchen decided to lay off of trying to get Ferb for a while. But his enthusiasm about going to the dance was a pretty big sign to go for it.<p>

Not at that moment at the dance of course. But still it meant something.

* * *

><p>A disco themed dance was a stroke of genius. The place was packed full of people wearing crazy clothing and dancing around like it was 1979 to pay tribute to the first of many years of different dance music for the future. Kung Fu Fighting was playing over speakers in the auditorium and the people who weren't dancing were standing around and trying to chat while simultaneously drinking punch.<p>

Adyson arrived wearing purple clothes with loads of yellow paint splotches across it. She was trying her hardest to keep the 'I look great no matter what' thing going and so far it wasn't failing. Not that it was succeeding.

Django was wearing a lime green shirt and pants with uneven lines of different colors traced across it and a fake afro. Phineas was wearing white with orange painted across and blue pajama looking pants while Ferb was wearing a mixture of yellow and purple.

Gretchen and Isabella both decided to grab something they hated and pour different colors on it which is why Gretchen was wearing a blue shirt with yellow stripes and Isabella was wearing a green shirt with purple stripes.

In other words they thanked their lucky stars they didn't live in the seventies.

It wasn't long before Isabella was whisked away by some guy much to Phineas' chagrin. They all just sat drinking punch bored out of their minds. Honestly they were too tired to really do anything anyway, it was a long week.

"This was a stupid idea." Phineas said.

Adyson chuckled. "You're just mad because you're not with Isabella."

Phineas blew raspberries at her and Adyson smiled. "If you really want her go set up a song and take her before someone else does."

Phineas remained where he was prompting Adyson's next question. "You can't dance can you?"

Phineas huffed. Ferb got up and offered his hand to a surprised Gretchen. When she recovered she took his hand and followed her to the dancing area.

Ferb put his arms in the correct position and directed her hands to the right place. After he did she thanked him and chuckled. "I can't dance either."

He just winked at her in a way that said 'follow me'.

They all watched as Ferb elegantly twirled her and dipped her to perfection. Phineas tried to catch it all before they got blended in with the multicolored disco crowd.

Gretchen noticed they had disappeared too. "I don't think they can see us."

Ferb raised an interested eyebrow and looked to see if his friends were still visible. They weren't.

"Do you want to dance back in?"

Ferb shook his head.

"Well-"

Ferb pulled her in closer and kissed her. His first kiss outside of his time with Adyson. Gretchen's heart was beating out of her chest. His mind was calmed as usual and enjoying his first real kiss. When he pulled away Gretchen had a huge smile on her face. It was sort of unnatural and kooky, but it was cute.

"Hm." Gretchen said.

"Sorry," Ferb said. Those were his first words of the night. "I wanted to have a real one."

Gretchen still had that smile on her face that was slowly becoming a little straighter. "Do you think we should get back?"

Ferb looked and noticed his friends were still not visible. He turned to her and he nodded.

"I was hoping you'd shake your head again." Gretchen giggled.

Ferb smiled and directed her back to her friends. Isabella now returned and was drinking punch.

Ferb looked at Phineas. "Did you get that?"

Phineas shook his head but decided it was now or someone else was going to come and take her again.

He offered his hand to Isabella who looked confused. "Huh?"

"Would you like to dance?"

She took his hand and they walked toward the dancing area. "I didn't know you can dance."

"I can't I'm hoping I'll just get lucky."

Isabella chuckled and moved along with him. He fumbled on occasion but after a while he got the hang of moving his feet at the correct times to the music. He was missing all the perfect chances to do all of that extra stuff that Ferb did but Isabella still look like she was enjoying herself.

"You're pretty good." Isabella confirmed.

"You're making me good." Phineas replied.

Isabella blushed a little and continued with him. They danced a little while longer before Phineas talked again. "Is it wrong that I want to kiss you?"

She chuckled at what she assumed was a joke.

"I'm serious."

Her face got a little more serious and they danced a little while longer. When he pulled her in closer she pecked her lips on his. It was only for about a nanosecond but Phineas enjoyed it like their last one.

"Just dance." Isabella told him.

That's what they did until the song ended.

* * *

><p>Later in the evening the dance was almost over. For good reason since everyone was puckered out from dancing for two hours.<p>

Adyson was sitting and waiting for it to be over when Ferb approached her. "You want to dance?"

Adyson looked at him weirdly. "You want to?"

Ferb laughed. "Consider it our last dance together."

Adyson smiled and got up with him. They were dancing to a slower song and Ferb wasn't doing everything he did with Gretchen which is what Adyson expected.

"I'm happy for you." Adyson told him. Ferb raised an eyebrow. "You know, with Gretchen."

Ferb's face got a little red. Adyson smiled. "Glad you moved on quick."

They both shared a laugh. "Good luck with her."

"Good luck with him." Ferb said. Now Adyson raised an eyebrow. He looked at Django who was sitting drinking punch. And now Adyson blushed.

"Love you." Ferb told her.

Adyson chuckled. "Love you too."

* * *

><p>"Was that as boring for you as it was for me?" Django asked Adyson while they were walking out of the gym.<p>

"Probably. You look pretty bored so yeah." Adyson chuckled.

"Did you dance at all?" Django asked.

"Once, with Ferb. Sort of a last dance thing."

Django nodded.

"The funny thing was that was our first dance together." Adyson laughed.

Django then looked confused. "That was the first time you danced together?"

"Our relationship was complicated." Adyson decided to leave it at that.

Django nodded and understood. "Well, I guess its good you guys broke up huh?"

Adyson chuckled. "Guess so."

Django and Adyson walked and talked until they reached the sidewalk of Adyson's street.

"Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow then." Django said.

Adyson smiled and nodded.

Django started to walk off before Adyson stopped him. "Wait, just…"

Adyson placed her lips on his. Both of them closed their eyes as they gently kissed and their stomachs twirled slowly. It was soft and passionate at the same time.

They pulled away. "Just trying something."

"How was it?"

"Excellent."

They both smiled and stared for a few seconds. "So, now I'll see you tomorrow then?" Django said.

Adyson nodded as Django walked off. Now she was sure it was good they broke up.

* * *

><p>The next day was better for everyone thanks to the excellence of disco. Everyone had better attitude coming into school and life was just better. Adyson and Ferb came to school together as they always did and Zelda approached them.<p>

"Hey you two! Congrats!" Zelda said.

They both looked at her like she was crazy.

"For getting back together last night!"

They looked at each other. "What?"

Zelda nodded. "Yeah! The whole school is talking about it. We saw you dancing!"

Ferb gave a mental head slap and Adyson looked at him with disdain.

"Good job you guys!" Zelda said and walked off.

Just like that everything was ruined.

* * *

><p>Isabella was packing up and helping the little kids get ready for school when Buford started shouting like crazy.<p>

"Do you see them?" Buford said running down the stairs.

"See who?" Isabella asked.

He grabbed her hand and pulled it toward the window. Outside was a blue minivan with a business woman inside putting on makeup and getting ready to get out.

"Who is she?"

"I don't know. I heard Mrs. Vivian talking to her yesterday," Buford said with urgency. "I think she's looking to adopt."

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, I added that last part because I noticed I'm missing all the drama. Where has the drama gone! Well, it hasn't gone anywhere since I've never added it. But it is here now! YAY! Anyway, hope you enjoyed this after the last chapter which I did not like at all (hopefully you did though)! <strong>

**Again this was based off of That 70's Show's That Disco Episode. I watched it on Nick Nite a few nights ago and this chapter came to me.**

**By the way this is a new story arc, which means that we are going to be exploring they're week off. **

**Bye guys! :)**


	8. Fiction of Lowlights the Terrible Comedy

"What do you think we should do?"

Adyson asked Ferb during study hall. Due to recent events the entire school believes that Adyson and Ferb worked out their problems and are back together. The only problem was, they weren't back together. In fact they were never together in the first place. So the answer seemed simple.

Luckily Ferb realized the flaw. "We're going to have to start faking again."

Adyson gave him a crazed look. "Are you kidding?"

"Look, now we have the world watching us. If either one of us decides to break it off that person is going to be hated, thus making the group be hated. To the school we got back together but to the world we just got together, now we have to act like it. Just for a while until it blows over and we can say we decided to be friends."

"So this means?"

"This means we just don't date anyone else for a while."

Adyson sat back in her chair and became silent. Ferb narrowed his eyes at her. "You have a date already don't you?"

Adyson scoffed. "Well as far as I knew it was okay for us to move on."

"Who is it with?"

"Django."

Ferb thought for a while. His brain ran across any possible loophole. "Okay, as far as everyone else has to know it's just two friends hanging out. Considering we are all on the same team. Just don't hold hands hug or kiss at all during the night and you'll be fine."

Adyson groaned. "But we were going to go see Lowlights."

Ferb raised an eyebrow. "I heard that was terrible."

Adyson nodded. "I know that was the point."

Ferb looked confused for a while then realized what she meant. "Well sorry but kissing is out of the question. Just go see something else. Something you'll _want_ to focus on."

Adyson sighed. "Fine, whatever."

"Good," Ferb said. "Makes me pretty mad you never did that with me."

"Well there were never any bad movies when we were together."

"For three years?"

Adyson chuckled and shrugged at his comment.

* * *

><p>Isabella was pacing the floor while Buford sat with his head in his hands.<p>

"I can't believe this."

"Isabella please-"

"Just when I finally find my place here this happens."

"Isabella-"

"Didn't you hear her? She was talking about us! Me, you and Piper. Honestly-"

"Isabella calm down!" Buford shouted. "We are going to be fine. She doesn't even know us, for all we know she's just coming to see how we're doing. Relax, don't freak out just yet."

Isabella sighed heavily and sat next to Buford. "You're right. I doubt she'll want to adopt all three of us."

For the longest time Buford and Piper were Isabella's only family. Piper was two years younger than Buford and they were like brother and sisters. It would be weird if they were all forced to uproot their lives and leave from wherever this woman was from.

"If she does want to adopt us, will you go?" Buford asked.

Isabella quickly shook her head. "Maybe a few years ago but now, I have too many ties here. The contest, my friends," Isabella said. In her head she added _Phineas_ but she didn't dare say that out loud. "You wouldn't either right?"

Buford puffed air and Isabella looked at him. "You either right?"

"Well, I don't have any ties here like you do. A change of scenery can't be that bad."

"Come on!" Isabella said standing up. "You have, uh."

"Go ahead I'm listening." Buford said knowing this was a battle he won.

"Don't you have friends?"

Buford shook his head. "Not many. And they would barely notice if I left."

"What about that girl? Milly?"

Buford's face turned slightly red. "That really wouldn't change anything. Besides, we're not together."

"Look, all I know is if you looked deep enough I'm sure you'd find a reason to stay."

Although Isabella looked deep, and knew he wouldn't.

* * *

><p>"So you see, we have decided since dark matter is undetectable that we would just wait until we could find the particles from the dark matter annihilation to find it, and uncover what it is made of and where it comes from since it is still hidden." Baljeet exclaimed.<p>

Phineas nodded his head trying to pay attention. "Uh huh."

"Unfortunately, the dark matter is disappearing even though it takes up most of the entire universe."

"Have you asked out Ginger yet?"

Baljeet scoffed. "Phineas focus. This is big science and it explains so much."

"So no?"

"Of course not mind your own business." Baljeet said quickly.

Phineas laughed. "I could help you if you want."

"Thank you but I'd rather get help for my dark matter studies."

"That's what you can do when you get older."

"Why wait when I'm old enough to do it now."

"You're also old enough to go out on dates now."

"Not everything is about romance." Baljeet said.

"Not everything is about science," Phineas smiled. "Keep going I could do this all day."

Baljeet sighed. "Fine. Since you are the only one I know who knows about dark matter as much as I do and I need your help, if I ask out Ginger will you help me with the dark matter?"

"See, that's what I was going. A mix of both science and romance. Deal."

They shook hands and got to work on dark matter.

* * *

><p>"Say again?" Django asked.<p>

"People got this idea that me and Ferb got back together and we decided it would be smart not to draw that much attention to us right now because of the contest. So we can't do any of the stuff I was planning to do at the movies. Instead we are just going to have to watch the movie."

Django and Adyson were walking down the hall to their next class when Adyson decided to explain to him the situation.

Django scoffed. "But Lowlights is terrible."

Adyson shrugged. "Sorry."

"Well I don't want to go if I have to watch it. Who in their right mind would go see that?"

"All I know is we have to keep this," she pointed to Django and herself. "Low profile."

Django sighed. "Fine."

They both leaned in to kiss before they realized what they were doing. They then proceeded to handshake instead and headed off to class.

* * *

><p>The woman walked in the house and saw Buford and Isabella sitting on the couch both with nervous looks on their face. She was a pretty, middle-aged woman wearing and orange sweater and long blue jeans. Her oval shaped head was drowned in makeup that was made pretty obvious.<p>

She sat in the couch adjacent to them and they all just stared at each other for a moment. Finally she spoke to them. "How have you been?"

Both Buford and Isabella looked at each other. They then looked back at her. "Fine."

They sat for a little while longer until she talked again. "Where-"

"Why are you here?" Isabella interrupted. She began to regret what she said and criticized her mouth for letting that fall out.

The woman sighed. "I just wanted to see you again."

"We don't know you."

"My apologies. I'm Dr. Elizabeth Porter."

"You a doctor?" Buford grunted.

She nodded. "I have a doctorate in neuroscience. The study of the nervous system."

Though she refused to let it show on her face Isabella was quite impressed. She shook it off however and continued. "That still doesn't answer why you want to see us. Again. I've never seen you before in my life."

Elizabeth wore an expression of grief on her face at the comment and immediately Isabella felt bad, although she didn't know why. "You did know me. Both of you did."

Isabella and Buford looked at each other again. Buford looked as nonchalant as he was since the beginning of the conversation but Isabella started thinking.

_This woman can't be._

"No matter about the past. I want to know about you now. In the present."

"Why now?"

Elizabeth looked like she was about to answer but quickly shut her mouth and replaced it with another comment. "I will explain soon enough."

Isabella kept still in the realization that if she wanted to know more, she had to keep her talking.

* * *

><p>"Well that movie was terrible," Django said. "As I knew it would be."<p>

Adyson chuckled. "We both knew it was going to be bad. I asked if you wanted to reschedule."

"No. I wanted it to be perfect."

"That's why you wanted to see the worst movie of the year?" Adyson smirked.

Django shrugged. "No one has complained about it since you aren't supposed to watch it."

They were walking home from the movies after two hours of the tragedy of a romantic comedy Lowlights. The streetlights were getting ready for another shift as the sky was changing from orange to purple. However neither of them enjoyed it since they were both distressed after seeing Lowlights.

"Anyway," Django started. "Can I kiss you now or is it still off limits."

Adyson shook her head and pointed to past Django. He turned and looked at it. "Okay, so we are clear on that is indeed a bush."

"Exactly," Adyson noted. "Any of those slime balls who want to keep tabs on us could be hiding there."

Django huffed. "Well, this turned out awful."

"Told you."

They walked for a while not saying anything. When they were closer to Adyson's house Django looked and noticed something which caused him to devise a plan. While they were getting close to the porch Django quickly grabbed Adyson's hand and led her down the stairs that led to her basement. They were guarded by two cinderblock walls and the door to the entrance was very close.

"Do you have any brothers or sisters who might be hanging out down here?"

"I don't have any brothers or sisters."

Django smiled and looked to see if she was catching on. Finally she did and smiled back at him. "You know you're pretty smart."

"Not that smart. We do only have time for one kiss now."

Adyson moved closer to him. "Then make it count."

At first it started light and soft and slowly moved into a kiss that purposely lingered longer than a normal one did. It made both of their stomachs twirl in excitement and had their heads asking for another when it was over.

"Did that count?"

Adyson smiled and nodded. "Going to be hard to top that next time."

"When will that be?"

"We'll see won't we?"

Adyson left her smile on her face as she left him with that cliffhanger and went inside her basement.

Django was obviously still processing it since he felt he could've fainted right on the stairs.

* * *

><p><strong>I'll end it here. Sorry if this chapter seems out of context. I really had to focus big time on Isabella and Elizabeth and add Baljeet in this because let's face it I need another storyline with this. <strong>

**The next chapter will be out soon. See ya!**

**BY THE WAY! If you know who Elizabeth is DON'T SAY IT IN THE REVIEWS! Don't ruin it for the people who don't know! PM me so that I can confirm if you are right or not. I want this to be as dramatic as I can make it NO SPOILERS!**

**NOW CLEAN UP THIS MESS OR YOU'RE FIRED!**

**Ahem, sorry. I got to yelling like Benson from Regular Show. Again, my apologies. ;)**

**Bye!**


	9. Fiction of Katie Yoes

**I am so sorry this took so long! I HAVE GOOD REASON! I was in an eBay auction that I didn't win (but it doesn't matter because I found a better deal somewhere else hehe he!) and I had school all week and for some reason I was bombarded with tests and projects. So I am terribly sorry.**

**So enjoy this! :)**

* * *

><p>Gretchen was upset.<p>

There was no way to avoid the fact that Gretchen was probably as annoyed as she could possibly get. It was Saturday afternoon and when she got back from renting a movie from Blockbuster she walked into her basement to find Django and Adyson watching a movie on FX. However their attention wasn't really focused on Middleclass Men.

Gretchen groaned and tossed the movie onto the TV table tearing Adyson and Django away from each other. It wasn't that she didn't know they were there as she allowed them in so they could get away from the public eye. As it was only a day away before the contest starting there were cameramen starting to really poke around Freedom Bridge.

Her problem was that she was there and not with someone else. Not to put too fine a point on it but Ferb. She was wondering why exactly it only took Django and Adyson about two days after the dance before they were making out to Middleclass Men, which was a fairly received movie, and Ferb hasn't shown even a little interest in her.

So, Gretchen was upset.

As soon as the happy couple noticed the depressed Gretchen sitting next to them they decided to give it a rest. Adyson looked at her and noticed her slouching. "What's the matter?"

"I left for five minutes to get a movie and you guys were making out by the time I got back."

Django chuckled. "It was longer than five minutes trust me."

Adyson playfully hit him in the stomach and turned back to Gretchen. "You said we could hang out here since people still think Ferb and I are together."

Gretchen grunted. "I know, I just meant hang out not swallow each other."

Both Django and Adyson's faces turned slightly red at her comment but they managed to remain focused on the topic at hand. "Are you all right?"

Gretchen nodded. "Fine."

They both knew she was lying but decided to leave it alone. They turned back to the movie which was in the middle of a vital scene. Gretchen looked to her right a noticed Django and Adyson snuggled together which prompted her annoyance to jump and walk out of the basement.

"Get a room." She said as she slammed the door and headed out.

* * *

><p>"Is she coming today?" Phineas asked Isabella.<p>

"I don't think so. If she will she'll be there by the time I get back."

They were sitting in McDonalds sharing a fast food meal while Isabella told Phineas about the strange woman with a PhD who has been visiting more and more often. Though the topic made her uncomfortable, Phineas urged her to talk about because 'it would make her feel better'.

"So, has she said anything about…?" Phineas' voice drifted off.

Isabella smirked knowing what he was going to say. "No she hasn't said anything about adopting me or Buford. She just seems like she wants to know more about the both of us. I guess it is fair since we are doing the same to her."

They sat eating for a while longer before Phineas spoke again. "Do you think, um-"

He was interrupted by his own phone going off. He pulled it out of his pocket and stared at the screen. "Yeah, that's Baljeet. Sorry I have to go."

Isabella waved it off and took another bite out of her burger. Phineas wrapped his up and stated, "I guess we can continue later."

Isabella nodded and gave him thumbs up as he left to see what Baljeet wanted.

* * *

><p>The plane was fairly large and the seats were dark blue. A movie was playing but most of the passengers weren't bothering to look at it. Especially Katie Yoes who was sleeping off the plane from England to Freedom Bridge. The plane was finally landing.<p>

Katie was a girl with fairly rich parents and had most of everything to show for it. Though her style was different from how most rich people dressed, when you saw her there was no denying her social status. She had a buttermilk complexion and blond hair with blue highlights. Her eyes were lime green which were considered as her most unique feature.

She is also a very special friend of Ferb.

* * *

><p>"You do realize this is the kind of stuff that actual scientists are doing right now." Phineas said.<p>

"Yes. I'm aware of that but it can never be a bad thing to try. Besides if we are the people who found out the mystery behind dark matter imagine everything that can happen!" Baljeet said happily.

Phineas grunted. "Okay, I guess we can find this out."

"Please Phineas. _Kucha viśvāsa hai. _I'm sure we can figure this out."

Phineas nodded and looked at the board. It was filled with different equations and problems that could possibly lead to an answer, but still he couldn't find anything that clicked. From the look on his face neither could Baljeet.

"I need a break." Phineas said.

"Same here."

They walked out of Baljeet's room and went downstairs to get a snack. While they were walking Phineas wondered. "I guess we should work on our next problem."

Baljeet looked at him confused.

"Your end of the deal."

Baljeet sighed heavily. "Fine, what do you expect to do first?"

"Well there is always the option of asking her."

Baljeet almost jumped out of his skin. "Don't you have to prepare for that first?"

"Not particularly."

Baljeet's eye started to twitch which prompted Phineas to grab his wrists and drag him. "I said I'd help you and I will."

"_Tumhēṁ patā hai kyā maiṁ ṭhīka hūm̐, maiṁ kisī bhī madada kī jarūrata nahīṁ hai! Mujhē akēlā chōṛa dō_!"

Phineas shook his head. "I don't know what you said so technically that sentence should be voided."

Baljeet had a look of discomfort but all he could do was resist.

* * *

><p>"You just missed her." Buford said.<p>

"She came back?"

Buford nodded. "Only for a little while. I think she only has interest in talking if it is with the both of us."

Isabella sighed. "I wonder who she is."

Buford shrugged. "Not a clue. I'm sure we'll find out sooner or later."

Isabella shook her head. "No, that's not good enough for me."

She rushed upstairs to the computer room. Soon Buford was behind her asking what exactly she was doing.

"This woman didn't just fall into the Earth she has to have some background information somewhere. I'm going to find it."

She googled Elizabeth Porter and found a couple of leads. "See, she has some stuff on a university website."

"What's that there?"

Isabella looked on the screen where Buford was pointing and clicked on the link. When it loaded both of their eyes widened.

"I can't believe it."

* * *

><p>When they finally made it Ginger's house both of the teens were tired because of Baljeet's resistance and Phineas being forced to drag him on. After taking a breath Phineas rang the doorbell.<p>

It was only one second before Baljeet tried to run off again. "They are obviously not home let's go."

"Hang on, we just rang the doorbell."

Soon someone opened but it wasn't Ginger.

"Stacy? What are you doing home?" Phineas asked.

"I came with Candace when we heard you made it in that contest. Congrats by the way."

Phineas smiled and thanked her. Then he continued. "Um, is Ginger home?"

Stacy shook her head. "No she just went to the mall; you can probably catch her there."

"Thanks Stacy."

"No problem."

They said goodbye and Stacy shut the door.

Baljeet sighed in relief. "Well we tried."

"It's not over yet, let's just go to the mall."

Baljeet shook his head. "There is no way I'm going to mall. Our equation is still waiting for us back at my house."

"It will only take a second. This was part of the deal."

"I don't recall that."

Phineas scoffed. "Fine, then I won't help you."

Baljeet's mouth flew open with a potential comeback, but he shut it again after realizing what he said. He then sighed in despair. "Fine. Science is lucky."

And with that they headed to the mall.

* * *

><p>Gretchen walked to Ferb's house and knocked vigorously on the door. Ferb answered chewing on a green apple.<p>

"Can I hang out here for a while? Adyson and Django are occupying my basement."

Ferb nodded and let her in. When she walked in she noticed the complete silence of the house with the exception of a television.

"Where is everyone?"

"My parents have to pick someone up from the airport. They didn't tell me who it was."

They sat on the couch and skimmed through the channels only to find that Middleclass Men was still on FX. Ferb stopped on it and Gretchen chuckled.

"What is it?"

"Nothing. Just funny."

Ferb looked at her curiously. "You're pretty mysterious."

Gretchen looked at him. "You think so?"

"Sometimes."

They sat a little while longer. Suddenly Gretchen leaned in and kissed him. It was an instantaneous thing that moved as quickly as the wind. It was only for a second before she pulled away.

"Mysterious." Ferb said when he regained a sense of what was happening.

"You did it too." Gretchen said referring to disco night.

"No I didn't," Ferb said. "I did this."

Ferb pressed his lips against hers. Gretchen's toes curled together at the surprise of what exactly was happening. It started gently but turned more passionate when their brains registered their thoughts more clearly. It lingered on and on until they were interrupted by the doorbell.

They pulled slightly away from each other wondering who exactly it was and whether or not to open the door. Then a voice with a heavy English accent flowed through.

"Open up Ferboy!"

* * *

><p><strong>For the people who have been following this from what I believe was Chapter 3, Katie was supposed to be Emily. I had to come up with a new pet name for him so I came up with Ferboy, which sounds like 'Fur Boy'. Hehe. I know it sucks but come on nothing goes with Ferb. Anyway I will see you guys later. <strong>

**Baljeet's translations:**

_Kucha viśvāsa hai – _Have Some Faith

_Tumhēṁ patā hai kyā maiṁ ṭhīka hūm̐, maiṁ kisī bhī madada kī jarūrata nahīṁ hai! Mujhē akēlā chōṛa dō_!" – Actually I do not need your help. Leave me alone!

**If that is wrong BLAME GOOGLE TRANSLATE.**

**And Middleclass Men is a made up movie.**

**Bye!**


	10. Fiction of Chapter Ten One

Phineas and Baljeet were tirelessly searching through mall to no avail of finding Ginger. Baljeet did find what he called 'groovy' shirt that was bombarded with different colors to make a rainbow effect on a circle. Phineas also found a way to make the twenty-five cent bubble gum that only lasts about to seconds last the two hours they were searching. Finally it was losing its taste while they were standing outside _Lids_.

"I guess technically I can consider this a success," Phineas said. He took the gum out of his mouth and dug into the sticky mess to find a micronized chip that he and Ferb created. "I didn't feel it at all when I was chewing and it lasted two hours."

"We've been here for two hours?" Baljeet shouted.

"I think so." Phineas checked his phone. The time was five o'clock. "Yep, two hours."

"That's it, I give up. I'm going home." Baljeet said defeated.

Phineas closed the phone in his fingers and was about to put it in his pocket until it buzzed. He looked at it.

_Isabella_

"Hang on Baljeet," Phineas said and pressed the green button. "Hello?"

He heard Isabella sniff. "Phineas?"

"Isabella what's wrong?"

"Just," she sniffed again. "Come over. Please."

"Yeah I'll be right over."

He shut his phone and looked at Baljeet who was curious about the conversation. "I have to go see what's wrong with Isabella anyway."

Baljeet nodded. "Good let's go."

Phineas ran off and right before Baljeet was about to follow him he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around and noticed a girl with a light brown complexion and long jet black hair with bangs that flew in front of her comforting brown eyes. She was wearing a plain white shirt and long blue jeans and she was smiling big time when she found out that was indeed Baljeet who she tapped.

"It is you!" She said happily.

Baljeet nodded nervously. "Where have you been?"

"I was originally coming here but Holly caught up with me before I could because she wanted my help with something."

"Oh, that's nice." Baljeet squeaked.

"Anyway Stacy texted me and said that you and Phineas were looking for me."

Baljeet's eyes widened. "Well we were, but it's not important if you're busy."

Ginger giggled. "I'm not busy. Want to go to the food court with me?"

Baljeet nodded happily and offered his hand. Ginger happily accepted and intertwined their fingers.

Finally Baljeet sighed in relief.

* * *

><p>Phineas ran from the mall to the distressed Isabella's house. When he got there he was tired like a dog that ran a marathon but he persevered and knocked on the door. When it opened a little girl standing there who he had now came to know as Piper answered.<p>

"Phineas!" She exclaimed.

"Hey Piper, is Isabella here?"

Piper nodded. "She's upstairs."

Phineas walked up the stairs and looked and saw the computer room door closed. He turned the knob slowly and looked inside. Sitting on the computer chair was a sobbing Isabella.

"Isa-"

Isabella interrupted him by throwing her arms around him. Phineas didn't know exactly what was going on but her held on to her tightly. Isabella cried and cried which soaked Phineas shirt more than the sweat did from him running all the way to her house.

"It's her." Isabella spit out through all the crying.

"Who?"

"Elizabeth."

"What about her?"

Isabella pointed to the computer screen. Phineas tried to let go of Isabella to look but she refused. "Keep hugging me." She told him.

It made the task more difficult but he walked to the computer screen and looked. On the screen was an adoption file. Elizabeth Porter's picture was plastered on the side.

This woman was Isabella's birth mother.

Phineas was almost as shocked as Isabella was. He didn't know exactly what to say so instead he just squeezed her tighter. Eventually he noticed Isabella had cried herself to sleep. He looked to the couch next to them and slowly placed her on it. He then ran out to find Isabella's room, when he did he grabbed the blanket off and brought it back to the couch and covered her up.

For an unknown reason he smiled when he looked at her asleep. Probably because this was the first time he saw her absolutely calm. He went to the computer and minimized the screen and pulled up a Word Document.

_**Dexter**_

_Today was… interesting. Charlotte found a clue that led to the next clue of the book. Unfortunately they are puzzled in a form where you have to have one for the other to work and by then we were found and attacked. I left unscathed but Charlotte took a few bruises. Well enough to make her pass out. _

_I was forced to drag her all the way out of there to a safe campsite. I'm not sure if we were followed. I guess if they were to attack they would've done it already. Charlotte is still fast asleep. Of course this does not leave this journal entry…_

_She's really cute when she's asleep. ;)_

Phineas smiled and headed back to his home.

* * *

><p>"Hang on Katie!"<p>

Both Gretchen and Ferb looked amazingly embarrassed and confused about what to do. Eventually Gretchen decided to head out the back door and left Ferb to deal with his friend from England by himself.

When he was sure Gretchen was gone Ferb answered the door. He looked and saw his old friend diving and flying in for a hug. He questionably embraced her and let go.

"Good to see you again!" Katie said walking in.

Ferb rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't dreaming. When he figured out it wasn't he was pretty disappointed since he was wishing Gretchen was still here. But Katie was almost a good exception. He was surprised at how much different he looked since he last saw her.

Of course she was seven back then.

"Still the quiet fellow?" Katie asked curiously.

Ferb nodded.

"Same old Ferb." She smiled.

"Where are my parents?" Ferb questioned.

"They are over at my new house. They told me to come get you."

Ferb's eyes almost popped out of his head. "You're moving here?"

Katie chuckled. "Figured that would get you talking. Come on."

Ferb sighed and followed. Before he realized Katie reached to grab his hand much to Ferb's chagrin. He huffed from annoyance.

This was trouble.

* * *

><p>Gretchen breathed heavily from all of the running. One minute she was finally enjoying the sweet taste of three years of crushing on Ferb and the next she was on the run from this mystery person with terrible nicknames.<p>

She decided to go to the park. It was the only place where she could really relax and be alone. The sun was going down on another day which made it almost perfect. While she was walking up the long trek to the park she heard a guitar being played rather poorly.

When she got up it was Baljeet trying to strum the stings and Ginger giggling at the fact he was doing it pretty bad.

"I haven't played this in a long time." Baljeet explained.

"I remember that. You where pretty _kawaī _back then." Ginger's said batting her eyes.

Baljeet huffed. "I need to learn Japanese so I can know what you mean."

Gretchen sighed and decided against the park. No need to ruin their date.

She checked her phone. No calls or texts from anyway. Just before she closed it the phone rang. It was Ferb.

_Sorry we were interrupted but an old friend came to visit. I'm free tomorrow if you want to come back over. :)_

Gretchen smiled and texted back.

_Love to._

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry about the weird ending. I couldn't think of anything. Well hope you enjoyed that. See ya!<strong>


End file.
